


Possessivo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feliz aniversário Pappa *-* Espero que goste, não está grandes coisas, mas foi feita com carinho X3~... Tomei muito apego com esses dois então não consegui evitar, Ernest e Cole são muito perfeitos! </p><p>Enfim, é isso X3~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possessivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Feliz aniversário Pappa *-* Espero que goste, não está grandes coisas, mas foi feita com carinho X3~... Tomei muito apego com esses dois então não consegui evitar, Ernest e Cole são muito perfeitos! 
> 
> Enfim, é isso X3~

     Sua foice passou rapidamente pelo corpo do morto, retirando aquela alma e largando-a ali apenas. Não queria lidar com ela agora, apenas ficaria fitando aquele que em algum tempo já tinha saído do lugar e provavelmente ido se divertir. Cole. Aquele era o nome do animal que a pouco matara a pessoa, o selvagem que parecia gostar de um pouco de violência. “Um pouco”, riu com o próprio sarcasmo. Dando meia volta. Gostava do jeito dele, para um demônio imundo... Mas naquele dia não queria vê-lo, mas sim o outro.

     Por isso subiu no local mais alto, visualizou a existência de Cole e Ernest em sua mente assim poderia saber quando o seu bichinho voltaria a ter controle daquele corpo, e a aparência devida para o mesmo, já que cabelos azuis não combinava com o humaninho. Não era ignorância sua chamá-lo assim, sabia que não podia separar ambos como um sendo Humano e o outro sendo um Demônio, eles eram apenas uma única existência que tomara duas formas diferentes, porém ainda eram a mesma pessoa.

     Só que nada disso fazia Ernest menos humano para si. Mesmo que sua alma não fosse totalmente humana era isso que ele parecia para si, um humano bonitinho, ordinário, comum, com as mesmas tolices de todos humanos comuns. Era incapaz de não sorrir ouvindo-o falar coisas bobas, vendo as tolices que ele fazia, mesmo quando ele se feria... Gostava que ele fosse negado pela humanidade, não podia negar que gostava de vê-lo sofrer porque isso apenas o tornava mais adorável... Mas principalmente, porque assim podia consolá-lo sempre com seu aparecimento.

     Possessivo. Nunca tinha achado que era. Ernest apenas tivera o azar de lhe interessar porque agora ele era seu e nunca mais o deixaria ir ou ser de outra pessoa. Totalmente, a felicidade dele devia ser só sua, os sorrisos mais largos só seu, o corpo dele apenas e somente devia ser tocado pelo seu corpo. Claro que com Cole isso não importava porque embora gostasse daquele demônio em particular o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer ainda não era de seu interesse.

     Lambeu o lábio. Mataria sem hesitar quem ousasse se aproximar... Independente do que fosse a vida de tudo estava em suas mãos e podia usar disso. Nem mesmo o mais forte dos Anjos ou dos Demônios poderia lhe matar ou matar Ernest porque se quisesse transferiria o tempo de vida destes para seu humano. Aquelas criaturas abestadas em uma luta fútil. Um retardado querendo se tornar Deus e os outros imbecis querendo impedir isso. Supostamente ambas as espécies não deveriam ter algum mínimo de esperteza? Principalmente os superiores.

     Suspirou, era apenas um observador e alguém responsável por almas, seu trabalho não era pensar para quem não tinha capacidade de fazer isso, então que eles se matassem como desejassem. Mas nunca permitiria que por qualquer motivo um deles fossem arranjar problemas com o seu bichinho. A Morte vem para todos, era melhor que aqueles arrogantezinhos não se achassem demais porque com eles não seria gentil ou mostraria sua superioridade como fazia. Pelo contrário, agiria no mesmo nível medíocre deles.

     Um sorriso mais gentil apareceu em seu rosto, quando finalmente sentiu a presença de Ernest. Não tinha consciência do tempo que havia passado que Cole comandava, poderia ser dias, ou horas. Apareceu onde ele estava, tomou a forma humana, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, vendo o rosto adormecido. Adorável... Não tinha um único jeito que ele não fosse adorável, apenas havia horas que ele estava mais e horas que ele estava menos.

     – É incrível Ernest... A sorte nunca esteve ao seu lado. Tem uma alma depravada, é negado pelos humanos, não te agraciaram com esperteza, te amaldiçoaram com excessiva gentileza... Sua única benção foi me conhecer, não é? – Riu, era irônico demais. – Você desejou o céu, parece gostar dos anjos, mas aquele que ama você é A Morte e o único lugar que provavelmente pode te acolher de forma devida é o inferno...

     Fitou-o enquanto falava. Sabendo que ele não ouvia, mas não se importava com isso. Afinal ninguém precisava ver aquele seu lado tão inútil. Tocou-o com cuidado e delicadeza. – Mesmo se alguém um dia te amar, nunca vou deixar esse alguém tocá-lo. Mesmo se um dia as portas do céu se abrirem para você nunca vou permitir que me deixe. Você é meu, isso faz com que seu lugar seja apenas onde eu possa alcançá-lo com minhas mãos.

     Os dedos passaram pelos lábios dele lentamente. Apreciando a maciez, suspirando ao se lembrar do gosto, da forma doce que ele correspondia aos seus beijos. – Eu espero, que nada disso aconteça porque assim eu vou trazer seu sofrimento... E o que eu quero é que os outros façam isso, para que eu possa trazer a sua felicidade. Lamber suas lágrimas quando chorar, te consolar com meu corpo se ferirem seu interior... Ser sempre o único que vai estar ao seu lado.

     Os anos passariam, o mundo mudaria, as pessoas, plantas, animais, morreriam. Prédios cairiam, corrupção dominaria, bondade se espalharia, dinheiro comandaria a vida. Os livros de história ficariam cada vez maiores, as pessoas cada vez mais dependentes, Deus deixaria de ser tudo para muitos, continuariam a existir divindades em alguns lugares. Tudo mudaria, o mundo mudaria, mas enquanto o amasse Ernest ia ter de ver e superar tudo isso... Porque estaria ao lado dele, garantiria a imortalidade dele até o fim dos tempos, mesmo se um dia isso deixasse de ser o desejo do outro. Mesmo se ele desejasse morrer. 

      Essa era a sua vontade. E nada no mundo poderia ir contra ela.

     Abaixou-se, fechando os olhos e deixando um breve selo. Sussurrando contra ele:

     – Meu... Meu tolo humano... Apenas... Meu.


End file.
